Pacify Her
by tvdgurl1864
Summary: Caroline is kidnapped by Genevieve and taken to New Orleans. Klaus and her friends back at mystic falls are looking her her but to no avail. Two years later she's finally found but Klaus is with Camille. How will her return affect their relationship? Klaroline with slight klamille
1. chapter 1

**Hey I was bored and this idea popped into my head. The tvd part takes place like sometime in season five and the originals part takes place during season 1 before hope is born. There will be a time jump but that will be explained when it happens. Also I don't like the name hope o think it's kinda basic tbh and I haven't watched the beginning of the originals in forever so I forgive me if I get a few things wrong. Here's my story. Also no copy right intended. #klarolineforever**

* * *

Caroline was walking to her dorm on a nice peaceful day at Whitmore. Bonnie and Elena were gonna go meet up with her for lunch at a small Italian restaurant near the campus. She unlocked her dorm to drop off her books beforehand.

Just as Caroline enters her dorm, she feels hot, exploding pain in her head. She tried to scream but nothing comes out of her mouth. She looks up to see a Red head with blue eyes that causing the pain. "Hello Caroline. You don't recognize me? How predictable. Let's just say I'm a friend of Klaus."

Klaus? What the hell? Her voice is shrill and incredibly annoying. The pain is immense and Caroline is falling to her knees. Blood was starting to pour from her nose like a faucet, stating her shirt. All she could do is cradle her head in her hands.

They'll find me, she thought to herself. Elena and Bonnie will see that I don't show up and they'll look for me. I'm sure of it.

That's the last thing she thought before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

Elena showed up to the restaurant five minutes late. "Sorry I'm late I- wait where's Caroline?" Bonnie shrugged and said, "I don't know. I showed up and she wasn't here. Maybe she's late."

Elena shook her head. "No Caroline Forbes is never late. What if something's happened to her." Elena was already worried. What if she was kidnapped? Or worse? "Elena relax if she's she's not here in ten minutes we'll look for her. Just let me call her one more time." Elena nodded her head and tapped her fingers against the table nervously.

Every time the door opened they would glance at it hoping to find their bubbly best friend. But she never came. "Alright Bonnie its been ten minutes and she's still not here. I'm gonna go to the dorm to look for her are you coming?" The witch nodded her head and they made their way out of the small restaurant.

When they arrived at their dorm a few minutes later, the door was ajar and Caroline's purse was lying haphazardly on the floor. Elena knew something was wrong immediately. She sniffed the air and noticed that there was a lingering smell. "Elena what is it?" The doppelgänger turned to face the witch. "Blood."

* * *

Caroline woke up in a small dark cell. She was lying down on a metal table and her legs and arms were strapped to it by metal chains soaked in vervain. A blood bag was hanging above her head just out of reach. It was sweet torture having what she needed in front of her but just out of her reach. She tried to break free of her chains but they didn't budge. The more she moved the tighter the got.

"It's no use. Don't even bother." The voice came form the corner of the room. Caroline turned to face the ginger that had her tied down with a menacing glare. "I'm Genevieve, and if you're wondering where we are, we're in New Orleans. Underneath the Mikaelson mansion to be exact. You are gonna be stuck here while Klaus chases his tail trying to find you, not knowing that you are literally right underneath his nose." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Genevieve replied with a laugh. "Don't you understand? Maybe is the blonde hair? To. Get. Back. At. Klaus. He may think that he feels something for that wretched Camille but she's not the one he truly wants. You are."

Caroline shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm not with Klaus. I don't love him." Caroline was trying to sound firm and sure of herself but her voice wavered at the end of her sentence. "Sure you do. You just don't know it yet."

Genevieve winked at Caroline before turning around. "I'll be back. Don't have to much fun." Caroline lay her head back on her cold metal table after the door closed and the locked twisted. She listened until the foot steps were getting quieter and quieter until she couldn't here them anymore. She tried to get her phone from her back pocket but it wasn't in it's usual spot. She huffed and mentally,and emotionally prepared for what was coming.

* * *

Elena was freaking out. Bonnie was trying and failing to calm her down but Elena kept rambling on about worst case scenarios. Eventually she couldn't handle her nervous rambling anymore and told her to get her a map and something that belonged to Caroline. Elena gave her the requested items and Bonnie shut her eyes and began to recite the words. Elena looked at the map in front of her and watched how after minutes of Bonnie's magic nothing happened. "I'm being blocked. Whoever took Caroline, is blocking me from being able to locate her." She said sadly. "There's nothing I can do." Bonnie and Elena sat in silence contemplating what to do next. After a few minutes Elena jumped out of her seat startling Bonnie. "What if you do that spell that you did when I disappeared? Can you send her a message saying that we're looking for her?" Bonnie thought about what Elena was suggesting. "Ok let's try it out." Elena ripped a piece of paper off a notebook on Carolines desk and quickly wrote down 'Is Elena and Bonnie. We're trying to find you Caroline. Don't worry. We can't track down your location but we WILL find you. See you soon.' She then crumpled put the paper and gave it to Bonnie who took it in her hands and sent it. Bonnie chambers in Latin and then the paper disappeared. "How do we know if it will work?" Elena asked. Bonnie shook her head. "We don't."

* * *

Klaus was walking down the streets of the french quarter on his way to return back to the compound when he ran into a certain ginger. "Ah Genevieve, what have you bene up to?" She looked up at Klaus and gave him the fakest smile he had seen in his thousand years in this earth. "How about we skip the pleasantries. I have something of yours that you want and if you don't do what I want than I may be forced to do something." Klaus let out a snarl. "Am I supposed to believe that you actually have something I want?" He growled.

"My, my so aggressive. And I'm not lying I do have something. Well someone is more accurate. Tell me Klaus when was the last time you saw a certain blonde whose name starts with C and ends with E?" Klaus grabbed her by the throats me pushed her into the bear seat alley. He felt pure rage inside of him. "What did you do to Camille?"

Genevieve tutted and shook her index finger. "Wrong blonde. Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Klaus' eyes widened and his grip on her throat tightened. "What did you do to her?" He stepped closer to her face. Genevieve let it a sound from the back of her throat. "My isn't Caroline going to be upset that she wasn't the first person you thought about. Poor child. She's relatively weak you know. Wasn't that hard to knock her out." Hearing her say Carolines name magnified his rage by ten. Klaus' lips formed and menacing smile. "You know what's even easier to knock out than a baby vampire? Humans." He slammed her head against the brick wall and Genevieve limo body fell on top of Klaus.

He picked her up and carried her to the compound before dropping her on the floor and trying her up. He got a nice and placed the cold metal on her palm and cut her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she cried out in pain. "You know if you kill me you'll never find her. You could spend eternity looking for her and you'll never find her. Meanwhile she could be right under your nose. " He got her other hand and cut again. "I'll take my chances." He got the nice and slit her throat. The second he did it he regretted it.

He lost the only way to find Caroline because his anger overtook him.

* * *

 **Ok that was chapter one. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter two of my story I hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline was alone in the dark, cold room. She lost track of how much time had passed. It could have been days, weeks, months, or it could have been minutes. She was starving. She yearned for the bloodbag that was hanging above her head tauntingly. She tried and failed to break the chains that trapped her against the table.

Genevieve said she would return but she never did. Caroline wasn't sure if she was relived or disappointed. She should feel relief. After all she wouldn't be experiencing any torture. Oh was she wrong. This was the worst torture. Caroline was left alone with nothing else but her mind. She wondered if people were looking for her.

If Klaus knew she was gone. If she would ever be found. That's when she felt it. She found a crumpled up piece of paper on her right hand. She wouldn't be able to read it but she knew that Bonnie had sent it. _They're looking for me. Maybe I will be found after all._ She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that didn't seem to ever leave her.

* * *

Bonnie was pacing back and forth around her dorm. Caroline was missing. God knows how long she had been gone or who had her or what they were doing to her. It didn't seem right. Silas was dealt with. She was back from the dead.

They should have all been living happy somewhat normal lives together. Who would take her? Bonnie knew that there was someone she could call but she refused to. She didn't want any help. Especially from _him._ Elena had a different idea. Elena knew that she should call Klaus. He cared about Caroline. He would help them. Right? She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket before she realized that she didn't have his number.

"Dammit!" She threw her phone on the floor shattering it into pieces. She bent down to pick them up when she saw it. It was Caroline's phone. Under the bed. How it got there she may never know but there it was. She grabbed it and unlocked scrolling through the contacts.

Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Klaus- Klaus! Yes! She hit the dial button and waited. The phone rang once and then she heard the familiar British voice that she once loathed. "Caroline?!"

* * *

Klaus was holding the knife he used to slit Genevieve's throat in his hand. He threw it on the floor and pushed aside her dead body. He had no idea what to do next. For the first time in 1000 years, he was completely floored.

He screamed in rage and destroyed his room. Pushing aside chairs, breaking lamps, ripping sheets. It was a while when he calmed down. He heard the sound of his phone ringing and was going to ignore it but checked it to see who was calling. He checked the caller ID and when he saw her name he didn't hesitate before accepting the call. "Caroline?!" Klaus sounded panicked and out of breath but he didn't care. Caroline was calling him. She was safe. Genevieve was lying.

"Klaus it's Elena. I need your help. Caroline is gone and I have no idea where she is and Bonnie can't track her because there is a spell blocking up from finding her and we have no idea what to do next and we just really need your help."

Klaus' momentary relief was shattered. Caroline really was gone. It was Doppelgänger calling asking for help. "I know she was taken by a witch. I've been looking for her myself." He's voice sounded cold and dark. He didn't care if the Scoby gang was looking for Caroline. He would find her and make sure that this never ever happened again. "Klaus please help us find her. We don't know what to do!" Elena sounded desperate. Klaus may hate the Doppelgänger but he appreciated how much she cared about finding Caroline. _At least I'm not the only one. "_ And you think that I know where she is? Have you been interrogating the witch that took her?" He growled at the phone. Elena sighed. "Fine Klaus look for her yourself. If you find her call me immediately. I'll do the same." Elena hung up the phone leverage Klaus alone in a trashed room with a corpse and the taunting memory of Caroline.

* * *

Klaus was walking toward Lafayette cemetery to speak to Davina. She would track Caroline. Then Klaus would find her and she would be safe and sound. "Davina! Davina!" Davina flinched upon hearing the hybrid call her name. "I'm here. You can stop screaming now. What do you want Klaus?" "You see love, I need you to find someone very important to me that has been taken." He stated very calmly. "And why would I help you she spat her words full of venom.

He flashed forward pinning her to the wall his hand gripping her throat. "Because little witch if you don't I will rip you apart until you are begging for death." Davina was trying to escape Klaus' death grip but it only tightened. "Fine." She choked out. He released her and she fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

After she had steadied her breathing she got up and gathered her the needed ingredients for the spell. "Do you have anything that belongs this person?" Klaus handed her a diamond bracelet. She put it in the middle and began to chant in Latin. A few moment later her eyes opened.

"Klaus, I, I can't do it. I can't find her. She is either dead or is being cloaked by some heavy magic. I'm sorry I... I don't know what to do."

Klaus refused to believe Caroline was dead. "No try again and keep trying until you find her!" He screamed. "I can't Klaus. She's gone!" "No!" He flashed out of there. He felt water pooling in his eyes but he blinked away the tears. _She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead._ He got to compound and completely destroyed it. Pushing anything and everything aside. Shattering glass until the living room was a sea of glass. He felt the tears escaping his eyes. He _hated_ this feeling. Feeling weak and helpless powerless. _You will never see Caroline again. And it's all your fault._

* * *

Elena couldn't believe it Caroline was dead. She she and Bonnie cried together for awhile. Another person she had lost. She would never see her best friend again.

* * *

Caroline felt so alone. She didn't know how long she would be able to stay in here all alone. She would desiccate soon and she would never see her loved ones again.

 **Ok that's the end of chapter two. Everyone thinks that Caroline is dead to she isn't. Poor Klaus. He blames himself. Don't worry, they're will be a klaroline reunion in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter three. Last chapter had a pretty depressing end but it will get better. Also thank you to all the people that have followed, favorited and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it 3 Anyways here is chapter three**

* * *

It's been two years since Caroline died. The months following her death were a dark time in Klaus' life. He drank himself into oblivion every night and buried bodies every day. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. But with every passing day that he did not find her, he lost hope that he would one day see her again.

Hope made Klaus' life better. With Caroline gone, she was one of the few people he really loved. That was something that Klaus really regretted. He never got to tell Caroline that he loved her. Even though she knew, hearing it from him would've made so much more real. It also would've made it so much harder to let her go.

He and Cami started dating 1 year and 8 months after Caroline's alleged death. He needed to move on. To live his life. He couldn't live eternity alone. Camille turned into a vampire soon after.

Being a vampire changed her. She wasn't the same person. The bright blonde that reminded him so much of Caroline didn't do that anymore. She was vicious. She was insensitive, she lacked the compassion she used to have.

Klaus was in his studio going through this old sketches. He lost his muse. He didn't know what to paint anymore. Nothing he created would ever be as beautiful as Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was feeling utter and excruciating pain. Every moment of every day, she felt nothing but pain. She was desiccated. The only thing she could do was blink. She couldn't move.

At first she tried to keep track of the days, but eventually they all blurred together. She estimated that at least a year and a few months passed. She gave up hope that she would ever be found. No torture she had ever experienced had been as gruesome as this.

A few hours after she was locked in the cell she had been able to break the chains. However the door wouldn't budge.

She used all her strength, all her power but she couldn't do it.

She held in her hand the note Bonnie sent her long ago. She used to read it everyday but now she all she can do is look at it. When she felt her muscles begin to weaken she later it down flat in front of her so she could always see it. When she wasn't reading the note, she was thinking back on every memory, every regret.

She thought she would've done things differently. She regretted wasting so much of her life by being jealous of her best friend. She regretted letting people mistreat her. She regretted all of it. But she couldn't do anything to change it.

Her mind was her worst enemy. Her memories haunting her like ghosts. In the end she really was infinitely and utterly alone.

* * *

Bonnie was reading through her grimoires. Elena had been put in Kai's sleeping curse for a year and she had found nothing to get her out of it. She turned the page and found a cloaking spell.

Reading it reminded her of Caroline. Bonnie never truly believed that she was dead. Bonnie read through it, hoping to find something that says how to reverse it. Bonnie gasped. She did it. She found the spell.

Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement. She prepared all the needed items and got to work on finding her missing- and very much alive- best friend.

* * *

Klaus was walking down the streets of the french quarter with Camille when he got the call. Klaus looked at his ringing phone, answering the call. "Klaus, Klaus oh my god. I- it's- Caroline's she's alive! And she's in New Orleans I- you need to find her." Klaus stopped walking. He stopped moving. He stopped breathing. Caroline was alive.

She was _alive._

Caroline was alive. He would see her again. He would see her smile, hear her laugh, her voice. She wasn't gone.

 _"Where is she?"_ Klaus voice was shaky and sounded breathless. But he didn't care. _She was alive._ Bonnie proceeded to tell Klaus an address that turned to be his compound.

Klaus sped away from the street forgetting everything else- not caring about anything else. Leaving Camille all alone.

* * *

Camille wasn't stupid. She heard the entire conversation Klaus had in the phone. She remembered when Klaus thought that Caroline had died. He had been in a bad place. She tried to help him but no one could.

She didn't like that the person that had to ability to break Klaus was back In his life. Especially since it's been so little time since they got together. _Whatever,_ she thought to herself. _At least Klaus and I are together, something he and Caroline never were. And never will be if I have any say in it._

* * *

Klaus knew that Caroline couldn't possibly be in one of the rooms so she had to be underground. _I'm going to rip Genevieve apart piece by piece. Oh wait I already did that didn't I?_

He threw open the door of the compound. He grabbed a few blood bags and sped off towards the basement. He hadn't walked inside of there in ages. He found a door and tried to push it open. However, it was completely bolted shut. He ripped apart the chains and pushed open the door.

Inside she found Caroline's, lifeless grey body on the floor. She was sitting against the wall with a piece of paper in front of her. Klaus walked towards her opening one of the blood bags and placing it again her lips. "Caroline, drink. You need to drink. " Her eyes flew open.

Caroline didn't expect to see the hybrid in front her. She began to drink from the blood bag. In second she finished it and Klaus handed her another one. Her skin slowly began to lose its greyish tint. She began to regain her energy. She slowly moved towards Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. She hugged him, pressing her body on his. His hands circled around her waist holding her close. He couldn't help but feel unbelievably guilty that Caroline had literally been right underneath his nose for years.

"Klaus." It was the first thing that Caroline had said to him since he found her.

It was the first thing that she had said to another person in two years. After awhile she released him. He slowly helped her stand on her feet. He legs were shaky and her muscles were weak from lack of use.

Slowly they made their way back to living room of the compound. Soon after, Klaus for a Face-Time call from Bonnie. He had messaged her when he found Caroline while she had been drinking from the blood bags.

"It's for you, love." Klaus handed the phone to Caroline who accepted the calls and waited while Face-Time connected. "Caroline oh my god. I never thought I would see you again! This is amazing!" Bonnie had tears streaming down her face and so did Caroline. "Bonnie! I've missed you so much. What have you been up to? How much time had passed? Are you still with Jeremy? How's Elena? How's Stefan?" Caroline rambled on asking questions about each one of her friends. Klaus left to the kitchen to give Caroline some privacy, she was getting a degree in occult studies, it seemed right considering she was a witch.

Bonnie told her that she was in her senior year of college and that she wasn't still with Jeremy. He had gone to an art school far away from mystic falls and all the supernatural drama. Caroline learned that 2 years had passed since She was taken and trapped in the basement. Stefan was still in Mystic falls with Damon and Matt. He hadn't been doing much since Caroline had left. Just a lot of brooding.

But there was still one person that Bonnie hadn't told her about. "How's Elena?" Bonnie shifted her gaze to the floor. "One year ago, this witch guy came to town. He was pure evil and not my biggest fan considering I left him to die. But that's another story. Basically I was sent to a 1990s prison world, and I was able to escape but he didn't and I left him there because he was a mass murderer. Anyways, to get back at me, he put Elena in a sleeping spell. Basically as long as I'm alive, Elena will sleep and she will only wake up when I die. Also if I try to do any loopholes, or break the spell, both Elena and I die." Caroline couldn't believe it. Elena, good Elena that everyone wanted to protect, wasn't going to be able to see best friends again.

"Bonnie that's terrible. I can't believe it. But Elena didn't do anything to him why her of all people?" She asked Bonnie. "He knows that she's someone I cared about and wanted it hurt me." Caroline understood that. She had been collateral damage a few times herself. Elena didn't deserve it.

"So anyways, when are you coming back to mystic falls?" Caroline didn't know how to answer that question. She wanted to return. Of course she missed her friends, but all she wanted to do was take a long vacation away from all the supernatural drama. "I'm not sure. Soon though." Bonnie nodded her head.

"I have to go to class but I'll call you soon. Bye love you." Bonnie smiled at Caroline one more time before she hung up the call. Caroline stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Klaus was. She knew that he was listening to the entire conversation but it was a nice thought.

"So what have you been up to in the past few years?" Klaus smiled at Caroline, showing off his dimples. "Well love I have a daughter." Carolines jaw dropped. "What? How's that even possible? Who's the mother?" Caroline thought about how it was possible that Klaus could have a kid. She didn't even know that Klaus wanted babies.

"See love, apparently hybrids can have offspring because even though vampires can't have children, werewolves can. About the mother, it's Hayley." Caroline frowned. Hayley? What the hell? Was Klaus with Hayley.

"Hayley? The one that helped unsire all your hybrids so they could be killed later by you?" Klaus nodded his head.

"Yes that Hayley. Although I still hate her she's become a bit more tolerable."

Caroline didn't know why she felt oddly relieved that Klaus wasn't with Hayley. She didn't feel anything for him. Right?

Caroline couldn't be more wrong.

 **That was chapter three. This is the second draft I've written I just wasn't sure how their reunion would be. Anyways in the show they call Camille "Cami" but I think that's horrendous so it's just Camille here. I wasn't sure whether to add in Elena's sleeping curse because I hate that but i chose to do it with the sole purpose of being able to add a character that will help them. Wonder who it is? Lol XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here chapter 4. I'm really excited for this chapter because Caroline and Camille will get to meet. Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Caroline was lying down in bed staring at the ceiling. Klaus had told Caroline about everything that was happening in New Orleans. Some guy named Lucien is reeking havoc in the city and Klaus needs to stop him. He also told Caroline that he was with a bartender named Camille.

Caroline had ignored the twisting in her stomach and smiled at him telling Klaus that she was happy for him. She didn't know why she felt like that. Klaus wasn't with her. He never was. They slept together once. Klaus was going to live forever, she couldn't really expect him to actually wait forever for her.

She rolled to her side. If New Orleans was really as dangerous as Klaus told her it was then she definitely couldn't stay. She would leave tomorrow morning. Go to Mystic Falls spend some time there and then just travel. She hadn't lived her life for two years. She wanted to see the world. For years she saw nothing but the darkness of that cell. Now she wanted to see light.

She wanted to feel _free._

Caroline closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

Klaus was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had told Caroline everything that was happening in New Orleans. It was incredibly dangerous here. He couldn't let Caroline stay. She had already been kidnapped because of him, he wasn't about to let her potentially die because of him. And this time it would be real death.

But then why did a selfish part of him want her to stay? Why did he want to keep her here and never let her go?

Klaus turned to his side. No he couldn't to that to her. He had to let her go. He couldn't feel that way about her. He's with Camille.

Klaus felt like he needed to protect Caroline and this was the only way he could. Even if it killed him to let her go again. Again. Hmm. No. This time he wouldn't fail. He will protect her with his life. She will stay in New Orleans.

Klaus closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

Caroline woke up and got ready for her day. She showered and put on a light pink flowered dress with light brown sandals that Klaus gave her. Since she didn't have any of her stuff here, Klaus gave her some of Rebekah's. She opened the door to her room and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, love," Caroline turned to face the hybrid. She wasn't planing on telling him that she was leaving yet and wasn't sure how he would react. "Hey," she replied. "So how did you sleep?" This was most definitely a conversation that she never expected to have. "Klaus I'm leaving."

Klaus immediately tensed. "What?" He looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'm leaving I have to. I cant stay here Klaus its too dangerous." Klaus stepped forward moving closer to Caroline "I'll protect you" he promised. "I wont let anything happen to you." She shook her head. "Klaus I can't. You have your life and I have my own. You have other things to worry about besides my safety I can take care of myself." Klaus cupped Caroline fan in his hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you." Caroline slowly nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll stay with you." _With you._ Klaus left his hands around her face. They just stayed together staring at each others eyes.

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door being closed and someone screaming his name repeatedly.

"Klaus!" Caroline frowned expecting it to be Rebekah or Hayley but she didn't recognize the voice. Klaus pulled away from her and faced to front door.

"Oh there you are I've been texting and looking for you. Who's this." Caroline looked the woman standing in front of her up and down. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She had green eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans with a light purple top and a denim jacket. She looked like a future Caroline had she not died and stopped aging.

Caroline stepped forward holding her hand out. "I'm Caroline." She eyes widened slowly and she began drinking her in. She shook Caroline's hand. "I'm Camille. Klaus girlfriend." Caroline knew that she was warning to back off of Klaus without actually saying the words.

Camille walked forward and placed a quick kiss on Klaus' lips. Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Klaus wasn't with her. He was with Camille. Camille turned to look at Caroline.

"So how long are you staying?" Camille crossed her hands over her chest. Caroline shrugged "I don't know. Ask your boyfriend." Caroline copied her stance and crossed her arms over her chest while smirking. She knew she was being petty and a little bitchy but she couldn't help it. Something about that girl just got on her nerves.

Camille's mouth dropped slightly and Klaus looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Well I have to go to work. I just wanted to stop and say hi. I'll talk to you later Klaus."

She turned and gave Klaus one more kiss before turning on her heel and walking out the door. Caroline walked around Klaus and made her way up the stairs.

"What was that about,love." she stopped in her tracks.

She turned to face Klaus. "Nothing."

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure? You seemed a little jealous." he had to audacity to give her that playful smirk.

Caroline scoffed. " I'm not jealous."

He nodded his head before turning around and heading to the door. "Sure you're not love." he called over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "I"m not." Well maybe just a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter five. I already planned out how this story is gonna go and its gonna have ten chapters. I have to say that im sooo excited to write the next half of the story. The timeline is alittle messed up but just bear with me.**

* * *

Caroline could not sleep. Shes been tossing and turning for hours. Her mind could not succumb to sleep. She kept reliving and replaying memories in her mind. After another half hour, she decided to go downstairs. She opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream.

She turned around and found Klaus sitting on a stool by the counter top, staring at her. His hands were joined on top of the table. "How long have you just been sitting there? Its kinda creepy."

Klaus smirked at her. "Its not creepy. Its endearing." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing up this late?" she asked. He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Caroline walked over to sit next Klaus. She put down ice cream in front of her and crossed her ankles on the bottom of the stool. "Me neither."

"So whats troubling your mind?" he asked. His voice was soft. It was a side of him that he had showed her in Mystic Falls. His humanity.

"Memories..." her voice drifted off. Klaus looked away from her. "I'm sorry." Caroline frowned at him. Not because he was apologizing -which was something he never did- but because he felt like he had to. "It's not your fault." Klaus turned to face her. "Yes it is. Genevieve only went after you because she knew that I felt something towards you. If I had never-" Klaus was cut off by Caroline.

"No don't you dare apologize for your feelings, Klaus. When you started caring about me, you became a better person. You changed. You changed into someone that can be a father. You've come so far. You just needed a little push." She stated firmly. Klaus nodded his head. Caroline may not blame him but a part of him always would.

There was a tension in the air that wasn't there before. They were both silent for a while. Klaus' gaze shifted to the table in front of them. He smirked slightly before

he motioned towards the pint of icecream that now had little drops of condensation all around it. "Your ice cream melted." His voice held a faint trait of amusement.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I got something better here." She smiled at Klaus before she got up and put the ice cream back in the freezer. "Goodnight Klaus." She turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Good night love." He replied before she disappeared leaving him alone once again.

* * *

Caroline was bored. It was one in the afternoon and she had nothing to do. Klaus wouldn't let her out if the house. He said something about "putting yourself in dangers hands if you leave without protection." She didn't have her phone or her laptop there wasnt much she could do. She wandered around the compound. Klaus told her that Elijah and his long lost sister Freya lived with him to but they weren't in the city at the moment.

Hayley lived with Hope and her husband Jackson in an apartment across the street. Klaus also told her that Hayley was coming by later in the afternoon with Hope to leave her with Klaus for a bit.

At around three Caroline had walked around the entire house approximately 27 times. She was sitting on a couch in the living room when the door opened. "Caroline?" Caroline turned to face Hayley and the baby she had in her arms.

"Hayley." Caroline looked at Hayley's surprised face before she turned her attention away to the baby. Hope had brown hair like her mother but piercing blue-grey eyes like her father. She was the perfect combination of both her parents.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Hayley walked forward until she was standing in front of Caroline. She placed the bag that she was holding on the couch and adjusted Hope. "Klaus convinced me to stay in New Orleans for awhile." Hayley nodded her head and sat down next to Caroline. "So how's motherhood treating you?" She asked. Caroline knew that she cans Hayley were never really friends because she betrayed Tyler but she moved on from that. They could at least try to make amends. "Oh it's amazing." She smiled widely at Caroline. She seemed so happy talking about her daughter. "I wasn't sure I would be a great mother at first but I love it, an I love Hope." She looked down at the any and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Do you wanna hold her?" She asked Caroline. Caroline nodded her head and Hayley passed Hope to Caroline. Caroline carefully held hope. She was a year and a few months old but Caroline didn't want to accidentally hurt her. "Hi Hope. I'm Caroline. Im a friend of your dad. Got some great genes there? Let's just hope you didn't inherit your fathers anger issues." Caroline smiled at Hope.

Hope giggled almost as if she was laughing at Caroline joke and played with the necklace Caroline had around her neck. Hayley smiled at Caroline. "She likes you. She doesn't really like people when she first meets them." Hope let go of Caroline's necklace and stared playing with her curls instead. "She's beautiful Hayley. You have a great baby." Caroline smiled at Hayley. It was a true genuine smile. One that Hayley returned.

Back in Mystic Falls Caroline never saw Hayley smile. But now she was. A lot. She seemed happier here. Maybe Caroline could be happier here too.

Caroline and Hayley talked for awhile. The more they talked, the more Caroline liked talking to Hayley. She was actually a pretty decent person when she wasn't snapping her neck. "Oh by the way I'm sorry I snapped your neck." Caroline shook her head and smiled at Hayley softly. "It's ok." Hayley nodded her head.

Then her phone started ringing. "Sorry let me just answer this real quick. Can you watch hope for me for a second." Caroline nodded and motioned for Hayley to answer her call. So Hope how are you?" Hope giggled and smiled at Caroline. "Really that's great. I'm ok too. Just a little bored cause I'm all alone but your great company." Hope made a small gurgling noise and looked at Caroline with her big blue eyes. "I know I'm pretty great too." Caroline winked at Hope.

Hayley came bursting in the room again a few seconds later. "Uh Caroline something's happened. I need to go to the bayou immediately but I can't take hope. Can you watch her? Klaus will be here soon I'm sure just please I really have to go."Hayley Sounded breathless and a little panicked. Caroline nodded. "Yeah sure don't worry. We'll be fine." Hayley thanked her and left.

"So for now it's just you and me." Hope smiled at Caroline. "Omg you are so cute. I could eat you up." Caroline played with Hope for a while after Hayley left. "So can you see how I was right Hope? He had no right to just leave that bracelet and expect me to fall down at hair feet right? I mean like if a guy bought you an expensive gift, would you sleep with him?" she asked Hope. She just looked at Caroline blankly.

"Absolutely not. Hope is not having any boyfriends ever." Caroline rolled her eyes. She turned to look at Klaus. "Oh no you're gonna be one of those super overprotective fathers aren't you?" Klaus chuckled softly.

"So where's Hayley?" He asked. "She left a while ago. She had to go to the bayou. She said that there was an emergency and couldn't take Hope so she left her here with me." Klaus nodded and walked toward Hope and Caroline who were sitting on the ground.

"So love what have you two been up to?" He asked her. "Well we had some serious girl talk. I told Hope all about the best places to buy heels and dresses and makeup and all that." Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's amazing isn't she." He said lovingly.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah she is." She agreed softly. "I hope she didn't behave to terribly." He said

"Oh no she was wonderful. A little angel. Unlike her father." She replied. Klaus chuckled. "Yes of course. Just wait until you hear he screams. She becomes a little devil when she doesn't get her bottle on time." Caroline laughed. Hope had fallen asleep on her arms. "Look she's sleeping." She whispered. "We we mustn't wake her." Klaus took hope from Caroline's arms and took her up to her crib.

He came downstairs a minute later to find Caroline sitting on the couch instead of the floor. He walked toward her and sat down next to her.

"How was your day?"she asked him. "Oh you know. Torture someone here. Kill someone there. Bury a body. The usual." Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well up until Hope and Hayley came, I was bored out of my mind." Klaus pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here. Take it. That way you can call your mother and your friends. I already added their numbers." Caroline took the phone from his hand. "Klaus thank you that was really thoughtful of you." she gave Klaus a soft smile. "Of course Caroline."

Unconsciously they moved closer to each other. His lips were within centimeters of hers. So close to finally kissing her for the first time.

Then the door slammed open and she pulled away quickly. Turning his head to face his intruder he saw Hayley. She was soaked in blood and had tears running down her cheeks. "Hayley oh my god what's wrong?" Caroline got up off the couch and made her way towards Hayley. Caroline pulled Hayley to her and Hayley started crying in Caroline's arms. "He's dead." Caroline frowned. "Who died Hayley." She asked. "Jackson." She said so quietly that she almost missed it. Though Caroline never meet him, she knew that he was Hayley's werewolf husband. She pulled away from Hayley and guided her up the stairs to her room, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He almost kissed Caroline. Jackson was dead. Who killed Jackson? He almost kissed Caroline. His thoughts continued on like that for awhile. He could hear water running upstairs and knew that Caroline told Hayley to clean herself up.

He then realized that he almost cheated on Camille. He didn't feel as much guilt as he should have. He knew that he should feel worse. But he couldn't bring himself too. He almost kissed Caroline. Klaus couldn't help the smile that made its way on to his lips. He almost kissed Caroline. I w


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is chapter six of my story. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. Anyways I wanted to say thank you to April420 I thought a lot about your suggestions and I came up with some ideas from it. Bonnie will probably not be in my story. I'm sorry I just don't want her to be in it. Kol and Rebekah will be in it though. However about Caroline not living with Klaus I thought ight about that suggestion a lot but it messes with what I Have planned for the upcoming chapters. Also sorry for Caroline being a little out of character. Anyways here's chapter six I hope you like it.**

* * *

Caroline was waiting for Hayley to come out of the bathroom. She had called her mom while Hayley was showering and told her that she was staying in New Orleans for a while. After she called Bonnie and they talked for a bit. Then Hayley walked out.

Caroline had given her a simple white t-shirt and some jeans. She walked over to Caroline and sat down next to her on the bed. "Thank you. I was just in shock and you helped me so thank you." She looked down folding her hands neatly on her lap. "Of course." She wrapped her left arm around Hayley's shoulders and gave her a hug.

"So Hayley, I know that Jackson just died but can you tell me what happened to him?" She asked. "Well one of the wolves from the bayou pissed off one of Marcel's vampires so he showed up to leave a message. Jackson tried to stop him but he- he- he,"

Caroline stopped her. "Ssh it's ok. It's ok. I got it. Why don't you lie down for awhile. I know it's like six in the afternoon but you're tired. Just a bit. Come on." Hayley nodded and lay back on the bed and shut her eyes. Caroline waited until her breathing evened and went downstairs to Klaus.

"Hey. Klaus can I ask you something?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He nodded in reply and she continued. "If I died, what would you do?" Klaus turned to look at her. "I wouldn't let you die to begin with sweetheart." He said. His voice was soft but firm. She knew that she was safe with him and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "But what if I did die. What if you couldn't do anything to stop me from my death. What would you do then?" Klaus turned away from her and looked off.

"You already disappeared once. I thought you were dead for two years. I'm never letting that happen ever again. Even if I have to give my life for yours." Caroline was shocked. She knew that Klaus had once loved her, but she didn't know that his feelings reached to that extent.

"Klaus no. If you die, I'd die anyways. And besides you have Hope to think about. She can't grow up with out a father. And what about Camille?"

Klaus looked at her again. "This is all metaphorical. You're not dying anytime soon. Not now, not ever."

Klaus leaned in towards Caroline. He was so close. Inches, centimeters. She could feel his breath against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close.

Then the door burst open "Brother we've returned." Carolines eyes flew open and she pulled away. From Klaus. Twice. Twice. She almost kissed Klaus TWICE in one day. "This family has the worst timing." Klaus practically growled.

Elijah walked in with a blonde behind him. She was tall and human. Caroline could definitely tell that she was human. She must be Freya. "So brother what did you find?" Klaus asked Elijah. Caroline frowned. What was Elijah looking for?

"Who's this?" Freya asked motioning towards Caroline. Caroline opened her mouth to respond but Klaus cut her off.

"Freya this is Caroline. She'll be staying with us for some time. You will treat her as a guest. Both of you." He said firmly. He sent Freya a look that clearly said _don't even argue with me. "_ Well brother we didn't find a way to stop the sirum from working but we found something else." Elijah said. "A way to make sure that if you die, the population of vampires from your sireline don't die with you." Freya continued.

Klaus shook his head. "No if the line between me and the sireline is cut, I'll be left vulnerable for anyone if my enemies that want to kill me." He said. "Klaus your vulnerable to them right now either way. This way people won't die." Elijah argued.

Caroline want sure who was right. If Klaus' sideline was broken, he could be killed without it having any effect. More people would want to kill him than they already do. Why did Elijah want to save all thsi evampire anyways? Oh god. _She's_ one of those vampires.

"No. The line will stay. I won't allow you to sever it." He said with a finality that said that if he had been arguing with anyone else would have ended the conversation. But he wasn't talking to anyone else. He was arguing with his family. They were just as stubborn as he was. "Well I didn't want to do this. But it seems that this is the only way you'll let us." Freya stepped forward with her arm extended.

Caroline felt the pain erupt in her head. She held her head in her heads. With every second it got worse and worse.

In the distance she could hear Klaus scream. She felt a different sensation after. She looked down and saw her skin slowly begin grey. She felt like a wave of pain was coursing through her. Eventually it stopped. But Klaus' screaming didn't. She slowly opened her eyes to see Freya chanting. Elijah was in the corner of the room watching Freya perform the spell.

Caroline's heart ached for Klaus. She understood what he was feeling. She only felt it for a few seconds but his pain didn't stop. She felt helpless. She wanted to comfort him. She hated being useless. Unable to help the man she lo- . Wait what? No. No. No no no no no. No freaking way.

Eventually it stopped. Freya collapsed and Elijah caught her just before she hit the ground. He Carrie shed away and Caroline was alone with Klaus. She walked to him.

She sat beside him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine Klaus. We'll figure something out." She felt Klaus tense beneath her.

Yup. She's screwed.

Congratulations.

Caroline Forbes. Daughter of Sheriff Liz Forbes and William Forbes. Best friend to Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett.

In love with Klaus Mikaelson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. I've been looking forward to this one.**

* * *

Klaus was livid. He was seething. After she had sat with him for a few minutes he got up and started pacing around. "Klaus?" Caroline said softly. He grabbed a glass off a near by table and threw it against the wall. He then grabbed the table and flipped it, leaving small fragments of glass everywhere. He surged forward ready to destroy something else in his path. He grabbed the throw pillows off the couch and tipped them in half.

"Klaus." Caroline said more forcefully this time. "Klaus calm down, relax. Breathe." He scoffed in reply.

Caroline got up and placed her small hand on his shoulder. Some tension left his body by not a lot. "Klaus it's going to be ok." She said gently.

"Yes love it will." He agreed. Then Klaus flashed away. Leaving Caroline alone in the wake of the hybrid's destruction.

* * *

Klaus ran until he reached the door of Marcel's loft. Now that he was unsired, nothing would stop him from killing Klaus. He has to make sure that he would never be able to that.

A small part of him didn't want to kill him. Marcel was like a son to Klaus. He and his family raised him. They made him the man he was today. And now Klaus would also end him. Just like he created him, he also destroyed him.

Marcel was looking out the window. "Marcellus." He greeted. "Klaus. To what do I owe the pleasure." Marcel turned and walked over to Klaus until he was standing in front of him. "You were once like a son to me. I failed you. I truly apologize for that. Perhaps in another life I could have done better."

He said. Marcel laughed humorlessly. "You're about 100 years to late for an apology."

"Yes I know. But I felt as if I owed that much to you. You are the man standing before me today because of my family. It's been a pleasure. Goodbye Marcellus." Marcel looked at Klaus. Almost as if he knew what would happen next. His eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. And then they were empty.

Klaus held Marcel's heart in his hand. He watched as Marcel's lifeless body feel to the ground. He kneeled down and shut Marcel's eyes before placing his heart next to his head. He turned and walked away, towards his next victims. Never looking back.

* * *

Caroline wondered were Klaus was. He left about five hours ago and hadn't returned. She was worried about him. What was wrong with her?

A small part of her always knew that she felt something towards Klaus. But this was different than that. Stronger. She loves Klaus. Oh god. But he's with Camille. She thought to herself. She couldn't get in between them. Klaus was happy with her. Right? She had only seen her once since she arrived at the compound. She never saw Klaus leave to speak to her on the phone. He never spoke about her.

Seconds later the door opened and in walked Camille. Well speak of the devil. Well technically think of the devil.

"Caroline. Where's Klaus?" She asked. Caroline shrugged. "He left and hasn't been back in hours." Camille nodded her head.

"Did you try calling him?" She asked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "No I sent him a letter. Yes I called. He hasn't said a word in five hours. I haven't seen him. He's messages go unreplied and unread. And he won't answer his phone. It goes straight to voice mail. It's probably off." Camille scoffed as reply.

"Let me try." She mumbled. She pulled out her phone and dialed Klaus' number.

Seconds later she got his voice mail. Caroline gave her a knowing look. "What did I tell you." Camille moved towards Caroline glaring at her the whole way. "Listen. I'm a vampire. Under Klaus' protection. I'm the first person he's been in a relationship with in 1000 years. If I were you, I'd watch who I piss off." She said menacingly.

Caroline scoffed and rolled eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Right. I can tell by just looking at you that you've been a vampire for 3 maybe 4 months. I've been a vampire for years now. Don't act all high and mighty when you're not. Also you may be the first person in a relationship with Klaus for a long time, but I was the first person that he _loved_ in 1000 years of wandering this earth. Does he love you? Did he ever promise to be your last love Camille? However long it took? Or tell me did he tell you that everything he did was for you and only for you? Did he say he would give up his life to save yours? Did he literally save you over Rebekah _his own blood?_ No. I didn't think so." Caroline said calmly.

"After all that. Look who he's with now. I guess you're just second best." Camille said. Caroline hand reached forward and slapped Camille's face. Camille cupped she left cheek in her hand as she glared at her. Her cheek had a faint online of fingers, but she'll heal. She is a vampire after all. "Bitch!"

Caroline had to resist the urge to laugh. Oh the irony.

"How about you get out of here before I do something worse than slap you." Caroline said. Camille turned on her heel and walked away. As she opened the door Klaus came in. He was drenched in blood. Everywhere from head to toe. "Klaus what the hell?!" Caroline yelled.

Camille just walked out not even glancing back. What a great girlfriend Caroline thought. "What did you?" She said. She soundly oddly calm. She was anything but calm on the inside at the moment . "Well love, I could not let Marcel nor Lucien become more powerful than me so I killed them. Aurora too. Oh and Tristan."

Caroline frowned. Who are those people? She silently thought.

"I see you are confused. Lucien Tristan and Aurora are the first people Elijah, Rebekah and I turned. Marcel was my adoptive son. I raised him here in New Orleans. I saved him from slavery decades ago. He replaced me by taking over my kingdom and trying to kill me. Multiple times at that. He's a bit ungrateful if you haven't noticed." He said.

Caroline breathed deeply. "Niklaus Mikaelson. What did you just do."

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of Klaroline but next chapter will definitely make up for it. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so this is chapter eight and I've been looking forward to this one for awhile now. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Caroline was pacing around the living room skating her head while Klaus was sitting on the couch watching her and smirking. "What the hell Klaus? This isn't funny. You can't just go around killing people because they might get more power than you! God what's wrong with you!" She yelled.

Klaus' smirk was wiped off his face. "I did what I had to do to protect my family Caroline. And I would do it again." He growled.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please don't act like the hero now. You did it to protect your power. He was like a son to you, so therefore Marcel was your family. You don't hurt family."

Klaus stood up and walked towards Caroline. "Don't pretend to care about Marcel or my reasons for killing him. You don't know him. You _didn't_ know him. You don't have a say in what I do." He said menacingly.

"Fine I don't. But what about Camille? What about Hope? Is this really the example that you want to set for your child Klaus? That it's ok to kill people? No that's not how the world works."

Klaus scoffed. "Don't tell me how to be a father, you have no right. That's exactly how the world works, Caroline. Once you've lived for one thousand years you learn a few things about surviving, sweetheart."

Caroline grunted in frustration and ran her hands through her hair. "Fine Klaus. I get it. You know how to survive, whatever. But what do you know about living? Surviving is not living. You once told me that there was so much that the world had to offer. You've seen it all Klaus. But how much have you really lived?" She asked him.

"I did what I had to do to ensure my safety as well as the safety of those I care about and I'm not apologizing for that. Ever. Just like I won't apologize for taking the Doppelgängers blood back in Mystic Falls for my hybrids." he said.

A part of Caroline knew that he was just trying to spite her but really? "Are you kidding me Klaus?! You can't treat people like crap for your own selfish gains! God, sometimes I wish I never even meet you! My life would sure as hell be way easier without you!" she yelled. Caroline gasped and slammed her hand on her mouth.

Klaus' eyes widened slightly before he composed himself. She saw hurt flash through his eyes and then she saw nothing. "Klaus. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I- oh my god. I-I-I-" she stuttered. "No that's exactly what you meant. Well if that's what you really feel then I'll just leave you. Wouldn't want to burden you." He said coldly.

"Klaus wait, please." Caroline said. But he was already gone. She really messed up this time.

* * *

Klaus was walking down the streets of the french quarter, on his way to Rousseau's to have a drink. He couldn't possibly believe that Caroline had said that to him. It hurt him more than he cared to admit. He had turned a corner when he was slammed against a wall with a force that he hadn't felt since he was human.

He pushed himself off the floor and wiped blood the trickling off the corner of his lip off his face. He looked up and came face to face with someone he thought he would never see again.

"Marcel."

* * *

Caroline was in her room chewing on her nails nervously. Why did she say that? She didn't mean it. She was angry at Klaus and it was a spur of the moment thing. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. She didn't regret knowing Klaus. He was complicated and reckless and it hurt people but yet she couldn't help how she felt.

God why did she have to open her big mouth and say that? Klaus was probably off drinking at a bar. Angry Klaus and Drunk Klaus together could _not_ be a good combination. Caroline reached for his phone and dialed his number. She got his voicemail again. She had been calling for about an hour and not once had he answered. Caroline was getting worried. She got up off the bed and left the house heading to bar across the street.

Rousseau's. She walked through the doors and saw Camille tending the bar. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes and walked up to Camille. "Have you seen Klaus tonight?" She asked her.

Camille looked at Caroline as if she was the stupidest person to ever wlak the earth. "You already asked me this afternoon. I said no." She said condescendingly.

Caroline shook her head. "No he came back remeber. You there and you walked right past him. We got into a fight and he left so I thought he would come here." She stated.

Camille smirked. "You thought he would come here because his beloved girlfriend works here right?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline scoffed. "Please I didn't even know you worked here. This is a bar across the street from the compound I assumed it was the first place he would go."

"Yeah ok whatever he's not here you can go now." Camille said motioning towards the door. Caroline rolled her eyes and left the bar to find Klaus.

* * *

Klaus was tied up in a chair in the middle of Marcels loft. "Bloody hell. Marcel!" He called.

Marcel walked into living room and grinned at Klaus. "Hello Klaus. I see you're a bit tied up there." He said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny. What are you doing. You're supposed to be-"

"Dead," Marcel finished for him. "Yes I am. But only because you killed me. You also completed he final step I am now more powerful than you Klaus. My bite can kill anyone even an original." Marcel said. "However, I won't kill anyone if you do as I say. We make this deal Klaus and everyone you care about will live."

He walked towards Klaus and leaned down and whispered in his ear. Klaus listened to Marcel. After awhile Klaus nodded his head. He didn't want to do this.

This was the last thing he wanted. It would ruin everything.

But he didn't care. He would do it in a heartbeat.

"We have a deal Marcellous."

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys so that was chapter eight. I wonder what the deal that Marcel made with Klaus was? Anyways I couldn't write in the horizontal line in the last two paragraphs because I wrote them on different days and currently I don't have my computer because it's being fixed,** **so I just wrote xs sorry about that. I'll go back and edit it when my computer is fixed. Which will hopefully be by tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter nine. It might be a bit confusing but it will become clearer. You'll see.**

* * *

Caroline had been walking around the quarter for around twenty minutes She had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to find him. Caroline felt a drop of water fall in her left cheek. She turned around and started walking towards the compound as it started to rain harder. People that were walking down the streets were running inside seeking shelter from the rain. She could have done the same. She could've run the rest of the way. But she didn't.

By the time that she arrived home, she was dripping water on the floor. Her clothes clung to her body like static and her hair was drenched.

Caroline entered the living room to find Klaus.

"Klaus." She breathed. He took in her appearance showing no emotion. "Caroline. Don't worry. I won't be here long. Soon I'll be out of your hair for awhile and your life will be much easier." He said.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"You are free to return to Mystic Falls. I wanted you stay so I could protect you. However, you no longer need it." He said calmly. His face was stone hard and his hands were behind his back.

"What? No, Klaus. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It was just in the heat of the moment. I'm really, really sorry." Caroline stepped forward but he backed away. "Caroline I have to tell you something." Klaus said.

He glanced up at the clock and turned back to her. "So I made a deal." he started.

* * *

~28 minutes earlier~

Klaus left Marcel's loft and walked towards Hayley's apartment. He glanced up at the grey sky and sighed. He listened to the thundering rumbling as he walked. It was ironic really. The weather perfectly matching his mood. Soon it would start to pour. However, water wouldn't be the only thing to fall. He reached Hayley's door and knocked. He waited for her to answer. A couple seconds later she did. "Klaus what are you doing here?" She asked him.

Klaus sighed and explained his situation. Hayley nodded her head. "Of course. She's in her room. Thank you." She smiled at him before walking away into the kitchen. Klaus walked into Hope's room and saw her playing with her toys on the floor.

He walked up to her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. Klaus pulled her into his arms and held her. "Hello little wolf." He whispered. "I need you know something. For awhile you won't see me. But it's not because I don't care or because I don't love you. You need to know that. One day I'll see you again." He kissed her cheek and set her back down.

Klaus looked at her once more before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Klaus was walking into Rousseau's. He saw Camille tending the bar and moved towards her. He sat down on the the stool in front of her and waited until she looked up at him. "Klaus. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I need to speak to you about something important." He replied. She nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "We can't see each other any longer." He said.

Camille looked away from him. "This is because of Caroline isn't it?"

Klaus shook his head. "No it's because of me." He said.

Camille scoffed. "Right. Whatever Klaus. Have a great life with her. But we both know it could have been better with me." "I guess I'll never know." he responded.

Klaus got up and walked out of the bar for the last time in God knows how long.

* * *

Klaus reached the compound right as it started raining. 12 minutes left.

"Elijah!" He called. "What is it brother?" Asked Elijah as he entered the living room. Klaus told Elijah what happened to him while he was Marcel and he told him about the deal.

Elijah sighed. "You can't do it Klaus. We will figure something else out you don't have to do it. Brother this is the last resort there are other things that we could do. This isn't one."

"Yes I do." He insisted. "But I have plan. "Where is Freya?" He asked Elijah.

"I don't know. I'll call her immediately."

Klaus nodded. "Hurry. We only have ten minutes."

1 minute and 38 seconds later Freya came bursting through the door.

"I'm here. I've brought the grimoire. Klaus stand right here." She positioned Klaus and formed a circle of salt around her.

She began to chant. Klaus felt fire in his veins and then it was over. It lasted seconds.

"It's done." Klaus nodded his head. "Remember you need to wait. You can't do it right away."

Freya and Elijah nodded their heads simultaneously. "Of course brother. Don't worry. We'll see you soon." Elijah said.

Freya pulled Klaus into a quick hug and Elijah nodded his head at him. "Always and Forever seems like an eternity ago." Elijah says. "That's how long it was supposed to last."

He looked at his family one more time. "Goodbye."

Klaus walked down the stairs and waited for the last person he would say goodbye too.

* * *

~back to the present~

"So I made a deal. In exactly 2 minutes Marcel will come here and he will stake me. You and my siblings will leave New Orleans. You won't return Caroline. You will leave and if you don't leave willingly, I will compel you." Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

 **So that's chapter nine. I hope you liked it. Anyways chapter ten will be the final chapter of Pacify Her. I got the idea for the end from my friend. I wasn't sure whether or not I should do it but I will.**


	10. Finale

**This is the last chapter of my story. Thank you for reading it all the way to end. Anyways. Warning: some major angst in this chapter. I wasn't sure whether or not this should be the ending but my friend convinced me. Don't hate me too much.**

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Caroline felt her eyes water. No she wouldn't cry. She will be strong. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of this deal? You've _literally always_ been about self-preservation. What's with the sacrifice with being the martyr now?" She felt a tear slip down her cheek and wiped it away.

"Caroline I have to do this. It's for my family, for _you_." he insisted. Caroline shook her head. "NO. No. ** _No._** " she said forcefully. Klaus moved towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "Klaus I'm sorry." she said, her voice cracking at the end.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about what i said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I'm sorry. Just please dot leave me."

* * *

Klaus felt as if he heart was being physically ripped out of his chest. He would have to leave her. Its the only way to keep her safe. He wouldn't be able to protect her anymore if he was gone. He glanced at the clock quickly. Thirty seconds. "Caroline, I have exactly thirty seconds left to live and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world." More tears slipped down Caroline's cheeks and a sob escaped her throat.

Klaus felt his own eyes burn but blinked away the tears. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her body. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and he just held her. He didn't care that she dripping wet. He didn't care that all that remained was twenty-two seconds. He would enjoy those seconds because they would be all he would get.

There was nothing else that mattered. It was just them. For twenty-two seconds time stopped. "Caroline you need to leave now." He had ten seconds left. Marcel would be here then. He couldn't run. Wouldn't run. "No." she choked out as sobs wracked her body.

Klaus pulled away from her slowly. " _Leave_ Caroline. _Now_." She shook her head. Five seconds. He looked at her blue eyes. Four. "I" Three. "Love" Two. "You." One. He heard it before he felt it.

He heard Marcel burst in. He heard Marcel push him against a wall. But he also heard something else. He was sure it was a hallucination. However what proceeded proved to him that it wasn't. There was a sweet sound. And then there was nothing.

* * *

Caroline heard Marcel burst in and shove Klaus against a wall. He hesitated for a second. Just one single second. That was all she needed. She uttered the words that she had wanted to say before. " I love you, too." Marcel shoved the white oak stake into Klaus' heart after. She felt herself fall down and heard the sobs escape her body. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. He died. And now he'll never know that she loved him. He died thinking that she hated him. Marcel disappeared and Klaus' body went with him.

She just lay sat there. Crying. She could have cried for hours. Perhaps it was only minutes. After awhile she stopped crying. She got up and ran to the airport. She books a flight to Morocco. She stays there for a week. She cries herself to sleep every single night. When she does sleep she dreams of him. Not of memories of him, but memories she could have had with him. She keeps tabs on Hayley and Hope though. They left New Orleans a few days after Caroline did.

She travels all around the world after. She goes everywhere. Except for Paris. Never Rome. Never Tokyo. No. Those were places thy were supposed to go together. She sees the Greek beaches and Snowy mountains. She scours every inch of the world always looking but never finding. She speaks to witches. Bonnie tried to help her. But she cant. One day she gets a call from Bonnie saying that she found a way to make Elena wake up. She goes to Mystic Falls. She stays there for awhile. She finds out that Alric had twin witches. She finds out that Elena took the cure and Damon was going to take it too.

Shes happy for her friends. She and Alaric decide to open a school for witches. Hayley even brings Hope to the school a while later. Her work keeps her distracted. She knows one day it wont hurt as much.

She lives with the guilt that he died and never knew hoe he felt. She considered turning it off. Not feeling that pain that came with his death. But she doesn't. He deserves more than that. He deserves to be grieved. And she does grieve him. Everyday. No matter how long she lives, she never stops loving him.

Maybe in another world, in another life they could have been together.

They could have been...

 _Epic_

* * *

Klaus is in a dark room. It's the same one where Caroline was. Freya had put a protection spell on him. He wouldn't die. Not yet. The last of the white oak burned and now he cant be killed. He is alone.

At night he dreams of dreams of the life she is having. In his dreams she is traveling the world. In his dreams she's opened a school in Mystic Falls for witches. He wonders how much of his dreams are real and how much are fake.

When he wakes up he thinks of Caroline. He wonders if she knows that he heard her. She loves him. Caroline Forbes loves Klaus Mikaelson. Who would have thought. He got the girl only to lose her. Life was too cruel.

He never stops loving her. He always thinks of her. She is his sanity. She is his humanity. She is everything to him.

He will love her forever. No matter how long he lives, he never stops loving her.

Most of all he thinks about how maybe things could have been different.

If they were different people, in another time, in an alternate universe, in another wold, in another life, they could have been together.

They could have been...

 _Epic_

The End

* * *

 **A/N So that's my story. The end was depressing I know I'm sorry. It was sooooooo much fun to write this fan fiction. Thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It made my day to see the number go up whenever I logged in so thank you so much.**

 **I have an idea for another story. I don't know what to name it or if I'll even write it. Also I might start a drabble series I don't know yet but i love drabbles so I could possibly do it.**

 **Once again I would like to thank you so much for reading my story, i know its not very popular but I don't care. Thank you to those who read it. I hope you have a wonderful day. Happy reading!**


End file.
